in the begining
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: a series of oneshots set in TFA in order to get my creative jucies flowing, all centered around our favorite prime and little yellow scout rating will be t probaly
1. first impresions

Me: woohoo!

Paul: what?

Me: imam writing some short oneshot to get back in the writing mood!

Paul: oh

Me: and it's for TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED! So let's get this show on the road!

Optimus's first meeting of his team didn't go as well as everyone thought it did, but since when is anything involving bumblebee easy?

* * *

Optimus still remembers the first time he met his team, or specifically Bumblebee, now looking back at it he still sighs at how stupid he was thinking it would that easy, cause since when is anything involving that bot easy.

Flashback

_Oh yes, getting kicked out of the elite guard was the worst thing to ever happen to him,_

_Optimus could only stare at the rusty old ship that he would be commanding and the mature bot underneath its hull, as he was staring at him the bot had turned to him and spoke "The ships still got some life left in it, it's the young bots you need to be concerned about." As soon as he said those words he heard a crashing noise and as Optimus turned he saw a large green bot,_

and a small petite little yellow femme.

_Optimus was gob smacked as the fem raced towards them, "Sorry doc-bot I didn't mean to but me and bulk were trying to fix that part and it fell-and who's this?" Optimus suddenly felt very nervous as the fem turned her helm towards him large bright blue optics shining at him blinking inquisitively. _

"_I uh I uhh-uh-uh," _

"_What's the matter," she smirked, "cyber cat got your glossa." _

"_Bumblebee!" Ratchet's voice cut through the air like a knife causing the bot to let out an "epp!" and hide behind the larger bots leg, "leave the prime alone he's our new boss." _

"_Wait," she peeked her head out from behind the large bots leg "That's our new boss-bot?" She came out from behind the large bot (he really needed to find out his name,) and walked up to him "so big-bot you got a designation?" Optimus could only blink as the bot continued to look at him Optimus marveled at how small she was, he had seen minibots before but this one was incredibly tiny and Optimus felt as though if even dared to cycle his vents then she would blow over._

"_Well?" the minifem inquired towards him again "you got a name," her optics soon narrowed at Optimus'es continued silence "what you think you're too high and mighty to talk to us common bots, well if that's it then you can just-." _

"_Bumblebee! I'm warnin' yah knock it off leave the bot alone!" Ratchet once again came to his rescue and then turned to Optimus "go on prime what is your designation?" _

"_I bet he doesn't want to tell us!" Bumblebee cut in again "bet he thinks he's too good." up until then the large bot had been silent, but then he spoke up in his defense "I don't think it's that bee, maybe he's just nervous."_

_Bumblebee huffed "Oh please it totally isn't that Bulkhead!" she glared at him again "isn't it Mr. I'm too much of a jack aft." Optimus could only stutter._

"_well I um um," _

"_WELL?" 'It can't be that bad if I tell her' Optimus reasoned with himself._

"_Well," _

"_Well what?"_

"_It's just that."_

"_What?" _

"_I um uhh,"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I've never seen a fem so small as you in the autobot forces" Optimus finished in a rush of air, Bumblebee however just stood there her face blank for a few seconds before it began to contort into a blanket of rage, while Bulkhead began to slowly back away, Ratchet had a look on his face that screamed 'you've done it now dumb aft'.._

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Bumblebees face had become reminiscent of that of unicron's unholy wrath Optimus backed up, "I uh called you a….. fem." _

"_A WHAT!" Bumblebee was livid and just as Optimus was ready to apologize; Bumblebee jumped at him and punched him,_

_Dead in the faceplates._

_As Optimus fell to the ground holding his face in pain, Bulkhead and Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee who screamed obscenities at him before managing to get out of their grip transforming and driving off._

_Sighing Ratchet grabbed Optimus by the upper servo and directed him to the med bay, "So about that sorry about your face prime but I should'a warned ya that's why our last prime left cause he tried to hit on Bumblebee, I swear that kid's got one of pit of a temper when it comes to other bots calling him a fem, but in general he's an easy goin' kid I'll make him apologize to ya and fill out your resignation papers." _

"_Um no that won't be necessary Ratchet," _

"_What!" Ratchet looked at Optimus as though he'd just said that he was related to megatron and enjoyed interpretive dancing. "But but why not?" _

"_It was my fault for assuming that Bumblebee's height meant he was a fem I should have been more careful," he gave Ratchet a crooked smile, "this is just my cosmic punishment." _

"_Then you're forgiven," both Optimus and Ratchet's helms whirled around to look at Bumblebee standing the doorway leaning on the doorframe he then walked over, "I'm sorry about decking you in the face earlier. I got carried away; I admit it and I'd like to say thanks for giving us a chance. And welcome to the team," he smiled at him and despite that fact that he knew that Bumblebee was a mech, he still felt his spark flutter slightly "see ya around … Optimus." with that he walked out of the room. _

_Ratchet sighed and looked at him "I think you're going to work out as prime round here ya already got Bumblebees trust and loyalty and let me tell ya the kids loyal to a fault." Optimus nodded noticing how Bumblebee called him by his name "But I have to ask," Optimus looked at Ratchet, "what's a bot who can hit like that doing on a space bridge repair team." _

_Ratchet shrugged "I got no idea, when I ask him all he does is smile and say he stayed loyal, but I do know him and Bulkhead the big one," Optimus nodded, " got carted around to a lot of teams but got kicked off cause of one little incident or another until they got stuck with me. I can keep e'm in line but they still can get into trouble, but I've heard this one time one of the sarge's tried to separate the two sayin' that Bumblebee was 'a bad influence'."_

"_What happened?" _

"_Let's just say he reconsidered after having one of the punches you got to your face, all over his body." with that Ratchet clapped him on the shoulder, "But you'll do good …. I hope," then Ratchet shooed out him out of the med bay "now scram I've got better things to do!" As Optimus excited the medbay he then thought about all that had happed and his new team. Bulkhead the apparently shy gentle giant, Ratchet the slightly grouchy medic, and then there was Bumblebee the loyal, but short tempered cute bot Optimus could feel his faceplate heat slightly at that last thought._

_Oh yes, getting kicked out of the elite guard was the best thing to ever happen to him._


	2. observations

Me: okay new chappie!

Paul: so you write about giant alien robots more than us actual people-

Me: -people who use mutated animals that have the ability to use elemental powers, to beat other mutants up for money, and to solve problems while stopping the 'bad guys', who are in reality, the people who would act like people would in the real world if this happened making children shun reality.

Paul: touché

Me: so yes I'm writing about robots, now here's the newest story

The team isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks.

* * *

Noticing

_Prowl_

Prowl first noticed it when he had walked into a rather elaborate prank, set up by none other than Bumblebee of course, that covered him in an array of paint. So with optics seeming to be red with rage, he had run around the base searching for the scout with a roar of "BUMBLEBEE!" Eventually, he had found the scout in the main room as though he were waiting for something, and then proceeded to tackle him as Bumblebee cried out in shock and surprise at Prowl strangling him. "What did you do?" Prowl grit out through his denta "Gurk gah gfio" was all Bumblebee could garble out with Prowl's servos around his neck. Prowl let go and then gestured to the array of pink, purple, orange, and glitter that now made up his paint-job "what is this?" Bumblebee looked and then he gave Prowl a look "You fell for _that!_" Prowl looked ticked "yes I did now why do you continue to torment me so-."

"I thought you were A NINJA BOT" Bumblebee then pushed Prowl off of him and stalked away muttering to himself, "Now I gotta reset _that_ up cause _everyone _has buckets of paint stored away-well I do but that's beside the point!" As Bumblebee walked away Prowl was flabbergasted, he angrily chased after Bumblebee. "Hey what the pit! What about this paint-" Prowl was interrupted mid-rant as a towel and bottle of a clear liquid hit him in the face, "Here's something for the paint, now could you please actually _use_ your ninja-bot skills and _avoid _this prank," Bumblebee stalked off leaving a confused Prowl in his wake.

Prowl now sat in his tree trying to meditate away today's frustrations, when out of nowhere a demonic sounding roar echoed through the base. "!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Prowl could only stare at what he was seeing.

_So that's why Bumblebee was ticked off at me setting off a prank and that's why most of the paint went on the wall_

Because standing there was a glittery green, purple, and orange Optimus with small traces of other colors, along with his original paint job, green where there was once blue, purple where there was once red, and orange made up the trace amount of black on his frame while gray made the yellow and pink the slivery white , but however the epicenter of this prank was the only red thing on him that said 'BB wuz here' and Prowl could say one thing was for certain.

Optimus was livid.

Prowl was all set to go back to his tree and forget this all when he heard something,

a giggle.

Prowl blinked and looked back and lo and behold.

There was Bumblebee dancing out of the way of a furious prime.

Prowl watched as Bumblebee continued to literately flow in between Optimus's grabs, never going too far away, never getting too close, but instead just buzzing around him acting as though he were smoke.

_Just like a bee _Prowl sighed as he watched the two go down the hall all the while he heard the occasional giggle. Prowl narrowed his optics first off, where did Bumblebee learn how to move like that, and secondly

Why did he giggle?

If Bumblebee pulls a prank he doesn't do a light giggle no, his pranks are punctuated by full blown obnoxious laughter,

Prowl would have to look into this.

* * *

Me: whoo!

Paul: that's it?

Me: hey I'm trying originally this was supposed to be each of the teams pov on the relationship but I got lazy and I was on a summer high

Paul: no school?

Me: yep

Paul: ahhhh

Me: so now for this chappie you get to see just prowls take but there will more to come

Review! They make me happy and when I'm happy I write


	3. making an ass out of u and me

Me: im back!

Paul: here we go again.

Me: oh shut it; this one is gold!

Pual: then get to it.

Me: urgh why you ,anyways here is chapter 3 of the in the beginning series!

* * *

A picture is worth a thousand words for a reason, team prime learns this the hard way

Note: this takes place after endgame back on cybertron but its AU cause prowl is alive

Prowl walked along the familiar metal hallways of the autobot fortress metroplex, it had been a few human months after the final battle in Detroit and everyone was settling into a sort of peace with their new lives, what with optimus being a commander, Ultra Magnus recovering and retaking his position, and just about everyone getting a promotion.

Life seemed to be getting better for them all.

"OW DAMN-IT!"

Or not.

Shaking his helm prowl made his way over to the source of the noise (A.K.A Bumblebee) fully intent on stopping it with a few shuriken to the helm when a second voice rang out.

"It won't fit!"

Prowl stopped and refreshed his optics in surprise. Optimus? What could Optimus possibly be doing with bumblebee? Prowl was all set on just walking away when the next few line made him stop and his face plates redden.

"Then make it fit!"

"Again I'm trying I told you we should of used the oil!"

"Then it'll just fall out again"

Oh primus.

Were optimus and bumblebee doing what he thought they were doing?

"Damn-it optimus! I thought you said you've done this before,"

"I have but never with a minibot."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that your smaller and well it's harder to line up and-"

"JUST GET IT IN THERE OR SO HELP ME I'LL DO IT!"

Prowl stuttered and backed away from the door as though it was unicron himself. He was so intent on getting out of there he didn't even notice when he had backed into ratchet, who immediately pushed him off and looked at him strangely.

"what the slag has gotten into you kid?"

Prowl couldn't help but stutter "o-o-o-opt-ti-mus b-b-b-bum-bumble-bbb-bee"

Ratchet looked annoyed "well spit it out kid!"

"R-r-r-room"

"And?"

"f-f-ff-rag-"

"WHAT? The prime and the kid would never do that here!"

Prowl could only shudder and point at the door "l-l-listen"

Ratchet mumbled under his breath at the perverseness of the younger generation before he too heard them and almost went into stasis lock.

"Ahahaha that hurts stop it!"

"Hey you came to me asking for this so don't complain now."

"I didn't think it would hurt this much!"

"… maybe we should ask Ratchet for help"

"Are you kidding me no! I would sooner ask _Megatron_ for help than him, he'll kill us both!"

Ratchet not wanting to hear more quickly side stepped away from the door and shuddered, Prowl looking better but still shaken hissed at ratchet "see? I told you so!" Ratchet shot Prowl a look.

"what they do is their own business!"

Prowl quickly countered and the two of them began to argue: they were in fact, so caught up in their little discussion that they didn't see poor Bulkhead who waved at the two of them and was going to and talk to them when he heard.

"Bumblebee it's not fitting"

"Ugh ya know what this is your fault!"

"My fault how?"

"You probably made it swollen!"

"Well you're not helping either you can't just expect me to do all the work! Wiggle around damn-it!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do!? There's not much maneuverability in your lap!"

"Would you rather do it on the desk?"

"Anything to get this done faster so I can forget about this horrific day"

Bulkhead turned green and quickly spun around to gag. As ratchet and prowl continued to argue ( it having degraded to useless comments about the others flaws) it was the sound of bulkheads gaging that made them remember what they were arguing about, it was prowl who first looked up and winced in sympathy, Bulkhead had heard he then spoke up. "Bulkhead you okay buddy" Bulkhead spluttered.

"Okay? am I okay? You heard it just as well as I did I AM NOT OKAY! Why are they-oh primus I don't even want to know!"

They all looked at the door with poorly disguised fear upon hearing the frustrated grunts from within, they all looked at each other.

"Someone has to go in there"

"pfftt pit no! The only thing I have to do is stay a bot and die!"

"Maybe if we close our optics and reopen them it'll all be a bad defrag cycle"

"Were not that lucky kid"

"Well someone has to do it"

…..

….

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not i- dang-it!"

Prowl and ratchet both looked at Bulkhead and then at the door Bulkhead gulped and then advanced towards the door. He keyed in the access code and partially shuttered his optics, he did not want to see optimus-

Repairing bumblebee?!

It was true, the prime was standing over the minibot who was sitting on the desk along with his tire, in one servo the Prime held a wrench and the other was scratching the top of his helm. Bumblebee who was facing the door jumped at the sight of the all and screamed.

"AHHHH! Oh wait oh thank primus it's just you bots"

Optimus turned around and scratched the back of his helm nervously

"hehehe hey guys well um ya see bumblebee somehow popped his tire off and he asked me to fix it- and well, it just snowballed"

The three bot in the door way just blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again

Until prowl let a large sign of relief.

Ratchet then gave a one sided smile twitch looked at the two bots "is that all?"

Bumblebee nodded "yeah what did you think we were doing in here?"

All three of the bots shuddered and said in union

"Don't ask"

After the awkward silence Bumblebee spoke up

"soooo is anyone gonna help me put my tire on or what?"

* * *

Me: okay I know that everyone and their dog have done one of these but I just had too! It came to me in boredom and I channel it in tiredness, now its 3:30 am so excuse while I lapse into a mini coma.


End file.
